villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Macavity
Macavity is the main antagonist of the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Cats. He is a notorious criminal cat and the Jellicle Cats' greatest threat. Macavity also appears as a fictional character who is described in a poem in Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats, by T. S. Eliot. In 1998 film adaption, he is portrayed by Bryn Walters; in the 2019 adaption, he is portrayed by , who also portrayed Shere Khan in the 2016 The Jungle Book film, Brixton Lore in Hobbs & Shaw, Russell "Stringer" Bell in The Wire, Colin Evans in No Good Deed, Krall in Star Trek Beyond, The Commandant in Beasts of No Nation and William Roque in The Losers. Role in the musical During the first act, two loud crashes then startle the Jellicle Cats as warnings that Macavity is nearby. In the second act, a third crash is heard. Macavity appears with an evil laugh. Macavity's minions throw a net over the Jellicle leader Old Deuteronomy and capture him. As the other Cats try to follow him, Demeter and Bombalurina sing what they know about Macavity. He is a "master criminal" and is never found at the scene of the crime. He is considered the card-cheating Napoleon of Crime. After the song, Macavity returns disguised as Old Deuteronomy, but when Demeter blows his cover, Macavity ends up fighting with Munkustrap and Alonzo. Though Macavity holds his own for a time, the rest of the tribe begin to gang up and surround him, but he shorts out the stage lights as an attempt to escape in the confusion. After the fight, the Rum Tum Tugger suggests that the Cats should find a local magician named Mr. Mistoffelees "the original conjuring cat" for help. Mr. Mistoffelees soon arrives just in time to restore the lights and bring back Old Deuteronomy, earning praise from all the Cats. Role in the movie In the film, he plays a much larger role. Macavity is both charming and deranged. His minions include Growltiger, Genghis, Bombalurina, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer. He wants desperately to be the Jellicle choice and will stop at nothing to be chosen. He kidnaps all the contestants - Jennyanydots, Bustopher Jones, Gus the Theatre Cat, and Skimbleshanks one by one so Old Deuteronomy will have no choice but to choose him. But Old Deuteronomy tells him that he'll never be the Jellicle choice because he has no soul. In his rage, he takes Old Deuteronomy to Growltiger's ship. But his plans of forcing her to go overboard are thwarted when Old Deuteronomy disappears and is rescued off the ship by Mr. Mistoffelees. At sunup, Macavity, in one last attempt to reach the Heaviside Layer, leaps onto a rope from the chandelier taking Grizabella, but falls onto Nelson's Column. Gallery maca1.jpg|Macavity in the first act in the 1998 film Macavity2.png|Macavity laughing evilly cats macavity2.jpg|Munkustrap vs. Macavity notthere.jpg|Macavity shorts out the lights File:Skynews-idris-elba-cats_4841063.jpg|Macavity in the 2019 film Cats-7.png Macavity Defeat 2019.png|Macavity's defeat Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Male Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Saboteurs Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Parody/Homage Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Mobsters Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater